Disable USB Storage Disks on Workstations
USB flash disks are one of the nightmares for network administrators. Well,Here I will discuss 2 ways to Disable USB Storage Disks on Workstations: Manually: Suitable for Workgroup environment, 1- Go to 'C:\WINDOWS\inf\' Directory 2- search for the 2 files named as: usbstor.inf And usbstor.pnf 3- Right Click on the file and go to Security tab 4- DENY all access to "Users" and "System" Groups. Creat a .reg file with the below content, and merg it to the registry by double clicking it: Windows Registry Editor Version 5.00 HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Services\USBSTOR "Type"=dword:00000001 "Start"=dword:00000004 "ErrorControl"=dword:00000001 "ImagePath"=hex(2):73,00,79,00,73,00,74,00,65,00,6d,00,33,00,32,00,5c,00,44,00,\ 52,00,49,00,56,00,45,00,52,00,53,00,5c,00,55,00,53,00,42,00,53,00,54,00,4f,\ 00,52,00,2e,00,53,00,59,00,53,00,00,00 "DisplayName"="USB Mass Storage Driver" HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Services\USBSTOR\Security "Security"=hex:01,00,14,80,90,00,00,00,9c,00,00,00,14,00,00,00,30,00,00,00,02,\ 00,1c,00,01,00,00,00,02,80,14,00,ff,01,0f,00,01,01,00,00,00,00,00,01,00,00,\ 00,00,02,00,60,00,04,00,00,00,00,00,14,00,fd,01,02,00,01,01,00,00,00,00,00,\ 05,12,00,00,00,00,00,18,00,ff,01,0f,00,01,02,00,00,00,00,00,05,20,00,00,00,\ 20,02,00,00,00,00,14,00,8d,01,02,00,01,01,00,00,00,00,00,05,0b,00,00,00,00,\ 00,18,00,fd,01,02,00,01,02,00,00,00,00,00,05,20,00,00,00,23,02,00,00,01,01,\ 00,00,00,00,00,05,12,00,00,00,01,01,00,00,00,00,00,05,12,00,00,00 HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Services\USBSTOR\Enum "Count"=dword:00000000 "NextInstance"=dword:00000000 > To undo this (And allow access to the USB Storage Devices): 1- uncheck the deny permissions you previously done for usbstor.inf And usbstor.pnf files. 2- Creat a .reg file with the below content, and merg it to the registry by double clicking it: Windows Registry Editor Version 5.00 HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Services\USBSTOR "Type"=dword:00000001 "Start"=dword:00000003 "ErrorControl"=dword:00000001 "ImagePath"=hex(2):73,00,79,00,73,00,74,00,65,00,6d,00,33,00,32,00,5c,00,44,00,\ 52,00,49,00,56,00,45,00,52,00,53,00,5c,00,55,00,53,00,42,00,53,00,54,00,4f,\ 00,52,00,2e,00,53,00,59,00,53,00,00,00 "DisplayName"="USB Mass Storage Driver" HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Services\USBSTOR\Security "Security"=hex:01,00,14,80,90,00,00,00,9c,00,00,00,14,00,00,00,30,00,00,00,02,\ 00,1c,00,01,00,00,00,02,80,14,00,ff,01,0f,00,01,01,00,00,00,00,00,01,00,00,\ 00,00,02,00,60,00,04,00,00,00,00,00,14,00,fd,,0b,00,00,00,00,\ 00,18,00,fd,01,02,00,01,02,00,00,00,00,00,05,20,00,00,00,23,02,00,00,01,01,\ 00,00,00,00,00,05,12,00,00,00,01,01,00,00,00,00,00,05,12,00,00,00 HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Services\USBSTOR\Enum "Count"=dword:00000000 "NextInstance"=dword:00000000 By Group Policy Suitable for Actie Directory Environment - Copy the below code to the Notepad, and save it as .ADM file (EG. USB_Store.adm) CLASS MACHINE CATEGORY !!category CATEGORY !!categoryname POLICY !!policynameusb KEYNAME "SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Services\USBSTOR" EXPLAIN !!explaintextusb PART !!labeltextusb DROPDOWNLIST REQUIRED VALUENAME "Start" ITEMLIST NAME !!Disabled VALUE NUMERIC 3 DEFAULT NAME !!Enabled VALUE NUMERIC 4 END ITEMLIST END PART END POLICY POLICY !!policynamecd KEYNAME "SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Services\Cdrom" EXPLAIN !!explaintextcd PART !!labeltextcd DROPDOWNLIST REQUIRED VALUENAME "Start" ITEMLIST NAME !!Disabled VALUE NUMERIC 1 DEFAULT NAME !!Enabled VALUE NUMERIC 4 END ITEMLIST END PART END POLICY POLICY !!policynameflpy KEYNAME "SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Services\Flpydisk" EXPLAIN !!explaintextflpy PART !!labeltextflpy DROPDOWNLIST REQUIRED VALUENAME "Start" ITEMLIST NAME !!Disabled VALUE NUMERIC 3 DEFAULT NAME !!Enabled VALUE NUMERIC 4 END ITEMLIST END PART END POLICY POLICY !!policynamels120 KEYNAME "SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Services\Sfloppy" EXPLAIN !!explaintextls120 PART !!labeltextls120 DROPDOWNLIST REQUIRED VALUENAME "Start" ITEMLIST NAME !!Disabled VALUE NUMERIC 3 DEFAULT NAME !!Enabled VALUE NUMERIC 4 END ITEMLIST END PART END POLICY END CATEGORY END CATEGORY strings category="Custom Policy Settings" categoryname="Restrict Drives" policynameusb="Disable USB Removable Drives" policynamecd="Disable CD-ROM" policynameflpy="Disable Floppy" policynamels120="Disable High Capacity Floppy" explaintextusb="Disables the USB Removable Drives capability by disabling the usbstor.sys driver. \n\nSelect the ENABLED radiobox, then select STOPPED for the usbstore.sys driver status in the drop-down list. \n\nNote that this will only prevent usage of newly plugged-in USB Removable Drives or Flash Drives, devices that were plugged-in while this option was not configured will continue to function normally. Also, devices that use the same device or hardware ID (for example - 2 identical Flash Disks made by the same manufacturer) will still function if one of them was plugged-in prior to the configuration of this setting. In order to successfully block them you will need to make sure no USB Removable Drive is plugged-in while you set this option. \n\nIn order to re-enable the usage of USB Removable Drives select STARTED for the usbstore.sys driver status in the drop-down list." explaintextcd="Disables the CD-ROM Drive by disabling the cdrom.sys driver. \n\nSelect the ENABLED radiobox, then select STOPPED for the cdrom.sys driver status in the drop-down list. \n\nIn order to re-enable the usage of USB Removable Drives select STARTED for the cdrom.sys driver status in the drop-down list." explaintextflpy="Disables the Floppy Drive by disabling the flpydisk.sys driver. \n\nSelect the ENABLED radiobox, then select STOPPED for the flpydisk.sys driver status in the drop-down list. \n\nIn order to re-enable the usage of USB Removable Drives select STARTED for the flpydisk.sys driver status in the drop-down list." explaintextls120="Disables the High Capacity Floppy Drive by disabling the sfloppy.sys driver. \n\nSelect the ENABLED radiobox, then select STOPPED for the sfloppy.sys driver status in the drop-down list. \n\nIn order to re-enable the usage of USB Removable Drives select STARTED for the sfloppy.sys driver status in the drop-down list." labeltextusb="usbstore.sys driver status" labeltextcd="cdrom.sys driver status" labeltextflpy="flpydisk.sys driver status" labeltextls120="sfloppy.sys driver status" Enabled="Stopped" Disabled="Started" note: there's another version of this in Microsoft site, but I prefer this one because it's much clear. 2- In the group policy that is applied to the computers objects, Go to Computer Configuration → Administrative Templates → R.C. and add the administrative template you've just created . . . Category:USB